


[podfic] Bedside Manners

by Queenie_Mab, Serpenscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Poetry, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Singing, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpenscript/pseuds/Serpenscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Oh, she knew she sounded like a kneazle in heat, but if it was for her patient's well-being, she'd do whatever was necessary, wouldn't she?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Bedside Manners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpenscript](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpenscript/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bedside Manners](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/72587) by Serpenscript. 



> recorded for the [2014 HP Podfic Fest](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/61844.html) on Livejournal.

| 

Cover Art provided by Mab

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2014/podfic/BedsideManners.mp3) (right click to save) | **Size:** 16.71 MB | **Duration:** 00:18:15
  * [M4B](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2014/podfic/BedsideManners.m4b.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 17.57 MB | **Duration:** 00:18:15

  
---|---|---


End file.
